Naruto: The Last Phenex
by Phenex D Rainkers
Summary: orang orang menganggapnya telah tiada, namun kini dia kembali, seorang Phenex terakhir, dengan petualangan dan kisah hidup baru, bersama teman baru dan musuh musuh baru.


**Naruto and Highschool Dxd is not mine,but this story is mine.**

 **.**

 **-Naruto : The Last Phenex-**

 **(By Phenex D Rainkers)**

 **Genre: romance,friendship,adventure,and etc.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: ?**

 **Warning: Typo maybe, gaje, tidak sempurna, OOC, SuperNaruto and etc**

 **Inspired by:**

 **Story** _ **Naruto Phenex: Love, Battle, and Betrayal (by scousers)**_

 **Summary:** orang orang menganggapnya telah tiada, namun kini dia kembali, seorang Phenex terakhir, dengan petualangan dan kisah hidup baru, bersama teman baru dan musuh musuh baru.

 **Note sebelum baca:**

Meskipun story ini terinspirasi dari fict diatas, tapj laur dan jalan ceritanya akan beda, dan juga karakternya pun juga beda. Disini author pake beberapa tokoh dalam Naruto tapi chara dan yang lain dari Highschol Dxd juga masih author pake. O ya disini juga ada chara karangan author sendiri tapi namanya doang :v.

Dan juga story ini merupakan REMAKE dari story sebelumnya yaitu Naruto Phenex Devil Life Story, karena author rasa story itu terlalu pendek dan kurang sempurna , jadi author ganti pake story ini yang lebih bagus ( menurut author :v)

BAGI YANG GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK **BACK** dan jangan baca ini story! Terimaksih.

–||–

Happy reading

•

CHAPTER 1: PROLUGUE

Neraka,siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kata ini, bagi kebanyakan orang neraka mungkin merupakan sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan siksa dan kesengsaraan, namun tidak disini.

Neraka adalah tempat yang berada satu kesatuan dengan bumi tapi berbeda dimensi, kita sebut saja Underworld. Meskipun underworld dihuni oleh para iblis dan sebangsanya ,tapi kehidupannya sama dengan manusia, aman dan damai. Bahkan mereka juga memiliki keluarga dan klan.

Klan klan ini kita sebut saja **Pillars.** Didunia bawah terdapat 72 Pillars, mereka hidup damai dibawah pimpinan Maou atau Raja Iblis.

Pillars tersebut adalah iblis iblis murni yang menjadi kekuatan utama bangsa iblis.

Bangsa iblis sendiri memiliki musuh bebuyutan, yang merupakan bagian dari dua fraksi lainnya. Yakni malaikat yang tinggal disurga dan malaikat jatuh yang tinggal didunia bawah, meskipun begitu mereka memilki wilayahnya sendiri.

Tentu,terlepas dari itu semua, masih terdapat golongan para dewa dan manusia. Meskipun demikian, hanya bangsa iblis dan kedua fraksi lainnya yang saling bermusuhan dan berperang sejak dahulu.

Sudah berabad abad mereka berperang, dan 400 tahun yang lalu adalah puncak dari semuanya. Perang besar ini berdampak besar bagi ketiganya.

Bagi bangsa iblis perang ini sangat merugikan, sebab mereka kehilangan hampir semua Pillars mereka, dan yang lebih memukul mereka adalah kematian 4 Maou merekea dalam perang tersebut. Hal ini tentu membuat bangsa iblis dalm kenbingungan.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, beberapa bulan pasca perang, terjadi perselisihan antara 2 Pillars, yakni Gremory dan Phenex. Dan puncaknya terjadilah perang saudara antara keduanya.

Seluruh penghuni dunia bawah diungsikan karena perang ini, dan perang ini berlangsung selama 6 bulan. Perang ini berakhir dengan kekalahan keluarga Phenex, tapi hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Keluarga Gremory mendapat bantuan dari keturunan para Maou lama, sehingga membuat keluarga Phenex kalah pada saat terakhir.

Bangsa iblis yang mendengar kabar telah berakhirnya perang, akhirnya kembali ketanah mereka. Tanah mereka hancur tak karuan dan hampir rata dengan tanah, tapi yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah kabar mengenai kekalahan keluarga Phenex, dan kabar musnahnya seluruh keluarga Phenex.

Bertahun tahun setelah itu, keturunan para Maou mulai memeimpin pemerintah sebagai Youndai Maou. Kehidupan bangsa iblis bukan lebih baik tapi malah lebih buruk, pemerintahan yang sewenang wenang dan kebijakan kebijakan yang sangat buruk membuat kehidupan semakin sengsara.

Meskipun demikian, yang merasakan penderitaan itu hanyalah iblis iblis kelas rendah yang dianggap sampah oleh para Maou. Sedangkan para Pillars yang masih tersisa, hidup normal dan sejahtera.

Bangsa iblis sudah muak dengan semua itu, namun apalah daya, satu satunya yang bisa menjatuhkan pemerintahan ini hanyalah keluarga Phenex, tapi bukankah mereka sudah musnah? Itulah pertanyaan para iblis.

Para iblis yang tidak percaya kalau keluarga Phenex sudah tiada melakukan pencarian. Bertahun tahun mereka melakukan pencarian, namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada bukti atau tanda tanda mengenai masih tersisanya keluarga Phenex. Mereka mulai putus asa dan menganggap keluarga Phenex memang sudah musnah. Tapi benarkah semua itu?

-Naruto:The Last Phenex-

 **But This Time...**

Disuatu tempat didunia manusia, tepatnya dipuncak sebuah gedung, terdapat dua orang tengah berdiri disana.

Satu orang terlihat masih muda,walaupun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup gelapnya malam, yang terlihat hanyalah surai rambut kuning kelam miliknya.

Sedangkan yang satunya terlihat lebih tua,dengan rambut putih panjang hingga kepunggung.

"Naruto...kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya sosok yang lebih tua, dari raut wajahnya terlihat kalau sedang khawatir, mungkin mengkhawatirkan lawan bicaranya.

"Ha.. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku Jiraiya-sensei." Rupanya sosok yang dipanggil Naruto adalah orang dengan surai kuning tadi.

Jiraiya semakin terlihat cemas, dia terlihat semakin frustasi.

"Pikirkanlah baik baik Naruto, kau tahu bukan kalau kau adalah orang incaran para Maou, kalau kau sampai tertangkap kau bisa terbu-"

"Tenanglah Jiraiya-sensei,aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, dan aku...ingin mencari kebenaran tentang keluargaku." Ekspresi wajah Naruto masih tidak terlihat karena masih tertutup bayangan malam.

"Tapi jika kau sampai tertangkap, usahaku selama ini akan sia sia dan aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku pada ibumu, lebih baik kau tunggu waktu yang tepat Naruto. Dan lagi kau itu tidak punya teman atau sekutu disana dan yang lebih penting kau tidak mengenal tempat itu,kau tidak tahu apapun tentang tempat itu Naruto." Tutur Jiraiya yang sudah lebih tenang.

Hening,itulah yang terjadi sekarang, Naruto belum menjawab perkataan Jiraiya.

Suasana tiba tiba menjadi tegang dan horror, ditambah dengan terpaan angin malam yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, semakin membuat suasana semakin mencengkram.

Naruto berjalan pelan keposisi Jiraiya dan itu membuat wajahnya tersinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama. Wajah dengan kulit tan, tiga garis dipipi yang mirip kumis kucing dan mata biru yang terlihat dingin dan selalu serius.

Naruto berhenti disampinh Jiraiya dan menepuk pelan bahu kanannya "Tenanglah sensei, lagi pula aku tidak sendirian dan aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dulu sebelum pergi kesana."

Jiraiya benar benar terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto, dia bukan terkejut lagi tapi super duper terkejut :v

"Ah! Jangan jangan... Naruto jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Hm.. " pertanyaan Jiraiya hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto "Aku akan pergi kesana dan menemui dia." Lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Naruto aku tahu dia memang kuat dan sangat cocok untuk menemanimu tapi..." Jiraiya menahan perkataannya sebentar "dia juga sangat berbahaya dan tidak terkendali, dia bisa saja membuatmu dalam masalah, apa kau yakin dengan itu?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul menaggapi pertanyaan Jiraiya. "Ya,aku yakin. Lagi pula aku tahu cara mengendalikannya." Kali ini senyum Naruto menghilang digantikan ekspresi wajh serius.

Jiraiya melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Naruto pergi, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak rela, tapi ya... bagaimanapun juga dia harus rela. Toh dia bukan orang tua Naruto, meskipun dia menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Jiraiya, dia membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan gambar Phoenix didalamnya.

"Tunggu Naruto.." Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Jiraiya. Meskipun Jiraiya tidak melihat kebelakang, tapi dia paham dan tahu ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tahu... Aku tidak bisa manghalangimu untuk pergi,tapi... Berhati hatilah... Dan berjanjilah kalau kau akan tetap hidup Naruto." Kata Jiraiya dengan berat hati dan tidak rela kalau Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Tenanglah sensei, aku pasti akan tetap hidup!" jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit meninggi dan sebuah senyum lebar yang belum pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Sumpah Jiraiya benar benar tidak percaya jika Naruto bisa tersenyum seperti itu setelah sekian lama.

"Yosh...sekarang waktunya untuk pergi. Sampai jumpa sensei." Naruto berkata masih dengan senyum diwajahnya walaupun tidak selebar tadi. Jiraiya membalas dengan senyuman "Ya,jaga dirimu baik baik."

"Ya."

Saat Naruto ingin pergi Jiraiya kembali berkata padanya "Dan Naruto.. Jangan sampai dirimu dikuasai oleh dendam dan kebencian hatimu."

"..."

Diam tak ada jawaban. Naruto hanya melirik sekilas Jiraiya kemudian benar benar menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya.

–||–

 **Dunia Bawah...**

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, diruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan empat buah kursi bak singgasana raja. Tapi disana hanya terdapat satu orang yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi. Dia adalah salah satu dari Yondai Maou, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Dia terlihat sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang melalui sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Jadi berita apa yang kau bawa padaku?" tanya Maou tersebut pada sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam yang terlihat pada lingkaran sihir itu.

"Menurut informasi, ada seorang keluarga Phenex yang masih hidup." Sosok misterius itu menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat.

Sontak Rizevim terkejut, dari wajah tenang berubah menjadi wajah khawatir. "Apa!? Phenex? Kau yakin?"

"Ya.. Rizevim-sama, aku yakin."

Rizevim tampak berfikir matang matang dengan tangan memegang dagunya mendengar jawaban singkat itu. "Phenex ya..."

...xxXxx...

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, didepan sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat sepi tanpa ada tanda kehidupan.

Rumah ini terlihat sangat besar dan luas, design yang mewah dan berkelas juga terlihat disana, tapi sayang rumah seindah ini tidak ada yang menghuni.

Rumah itu terlihat menyeramkan walaupun lampu lampu sudah menyinari bagian luar rumah itu. Naruto berjalan mendekati pagar besar yang terpampang disana tanpa rasa takut, seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ya iyalah...Naruto kan iblis :v.

Naruto sekarang berada didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang cukup besar. Naruto tampak santai saja meskipun disekitarnya begitu gelap gulita tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun, seolah inilah rumahnya dan dia sudah terbiasa.

Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya kepintu itu, dan meletakan kelima jarinya tepat didepan pintu.

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah rantai seukuran bambu dipintu itu, dan sebuah kertas kecil yang terlihat seperti kertas penyegel tergantung di knop pintu.

Tangan Naruto bergerak mengambil kertas itu "Kai." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Rantai yang melilit pintu itu bercahaya kemudian bergerak dan mulai menghilang.

Dari luar terlihat sesosok makhluk didalam sana, makhluk itu terlihat seperti manusia dari kejauhan, tapi siapa yang tahu? Orang lihatnya dari kejauhan mana gelap lagi :v.

Merasa terganggu sosok misterius itu menoleh kearah pintu dan berteriak mengancam.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGUKU! CEPAT PERGI ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Ini aku, kau ingin membunuhku heh?" Naruto menjawab dengan tenang dan datar seperti biasa, dia terlihat sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman ditujukan padanya.

"Eh.. Itu? Suara itu?" sosok itu bergumam pelan.. Dia terlihat sedang berfikir, mungkin mengingat ngingat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"NARUTO-KUN!?" sosok itu terkejut begitu mengingat siapa orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Dia berlari menghampiri Naruto yang berada dimulut ruangan.

Sekarang terlihatlah apa sebenarnya sosok misterius itu.

Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela memperlihatkan wajah putih bersih dan cantik itu, rambut orange yang cukup panjang sampai kepinggang, dan bola mata coklat kehijauan semakin menambah kesan kawai pada dirinya.

Gadis itu berhenti dihadapan Naruto yang hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau ingin membunuhku huh?"

"Em.." gadis itu bingung menjawab apa, dan hanya memutar jari telunjuknya didepan dada "Ano.. Aku tidak tahu jadi aku minta maaf hehe." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tak bersalah.

"Ya,jangan kau permasalahkan itu, sekarang ikuti aku Venavia." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Venavia yang masih mematung disana.

"Tunggu.. Apa?" beberpa detik kemudian gadis itu baru sadar kalau Naruto bicara padanya dan sudah berjalan pergi menjauhi dirinya.

Dia berlari mengejar Naruto, tangannya melambai meminta Naruto untuk berhenti, tapo Naruto tidak peduli dan terus berjalan.

Venavia sudah berada disamping Naruto sekarang, dia berhasil mengejar Naruto yang meninggalkanya tadi.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Aiss.. Naruto-kun, kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi heh? "

"Hn..kau terlalu lama." Naruto hanya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang tengah ia lewati.

"Terlalu lama? Bukankah itu kau yang terlalu lama mengurungku didalam sana hm?"

"Seingatku hanya sepuluh tahun aku mengurungmu."

"Sepuluh tahun huh? Hanya? Kau pikir itu tidak lama? Menghabiskan waktu 10 tahun dengan tumpukan buku dan barang berdebu didalam sana, kau pikir itu mudah?"

Venavia benar benar kesal dengan jawaban Naruto, dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat wajah datar Naruto yang seakan tanpa dosa.

' _Dasar wajah papan.' Umpatnya dalam hati._

"Aku bisa mendengarnya..." perkataan singkat Naruto membuat Venavia melongo. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa mendengar kata hati orang, iblis klas Ultimate Devil saja tidak bisa, lalu bagaimana Naruto bisa? Itulah pikir Venavia.

Seakan mengerti ekspresi wajah lawan bicaranya Naruto memberinya jawaban yang membuat semuanya jelas "Hanya insting." Itulah jawaban Naruto.

Terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan dibenaknya, Venavia menutup sebentar matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Jadi kenapa kau membebaskan aku hm? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan sebuah kota? Atau negara?" tanya Venavia kemudian.

"..."

"Aku bertanya padamu Naruto-kun."

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Venavia lebih memilih menghela nafas pasrah dan terus berjalan kedepan.

"Aku..." Venavia menoleh kearah Naruto yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku memintamu menemaniku pergi ke Underworld."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Venavia terkejut bukan main, apa dia serius dengan apa yang dia katakan? Venavia jelas tahu betul masalau Naruto dan alasan kenapa dia ada didunia manusia, dan jelas sekali ingin kembali kedunia bawah jelas akan mendatangkan masalah.

"Apa? Kau serius Naruto-kun? Apa alasanmu datang kesana?"

"Ya...aku serius. Dan alasanku kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Naruto hanya merespon dengan datar.

Venavia hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto. Kalau alasan kenapa Naruto mengajakn dia sudah tahu pasti. Ya itu karena Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal underworld, sedangkan dia sudah ada disana sejak para Maou lama masih hidup, jadi dia tahu semua tentang dunia bawah.

Tapi untuk alasan untuk pergi kesana? Ayolah dia butuh penjelasan yang sejelas jelasnya.

"Jadi kapan kita akan pergi Naruto-kun?" tanya Venavia setelah puas melamun.

"Sesegera mungkjn."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban singkat Naruto sampailah mereka dipintu keluar rumah. Naruto memutar knop pintu dan berjalan keluar dengan Venavia.

Naruto berhenti ditengah halaman depan yang luas dan gelap. Dia memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir disana, yang membuat sedikit cahaya menyinari halaman itu.

"Ayo.."

Venavia hanya mengangguk dan masuk kelingkaran sihir Naruto.

Mereka kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir Naruto.

•

To be Continue

•

 **Info:**

VENAVIA

Nama lengkap: Venavia Fokkusu

Usia: 18 tahun (sebenarnya 490 tahun)

About tokoh: dia sebenarnya adalah iblis rubah ekor 9 yang berubah menjadi manusia setengah iblis. Dia salah satu dari Youkai,yakni empat monster legendaris diunderworld.

Tambahan: untuk chara Venavia diatas, sebenarnya adalah kyubi/kurama dalam Naruto, tapi karena nama kyubi gak cocok buat cwek ya author ganti deh namanya jadi Venavia, jauhnya? Gapapa lah ya hehe :D.

...xxXxx...

Hadeh selesai juga ini chap, o ya dan gimana bagus gak ini story? Kira kira patut dilanjutin gak?

Dan bagi yang berkenan bisa memberikan kritik dan saran melalui review.

Sekian terkmakasih.


End file.
